Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially cloud computing devices and web servers, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life, including analysis of big data and real time web applications. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of information processing technology, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new space. One electronics based growth space, where processing high volumes of information is quintessential, is in big data analysis, such as with non-Structured Query Language (“NoSQL” or “NonSQL”) based systems. However, back end databases and computing servers, such as web caching servers, that host the information are costly and may become bottlenecks in throughput of the information. Thus, scalable data servers with high input/output per second (IOPS) throughput has eluded those of skill in the art.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with memory management mechanism for cache management. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.